i am katherine arya Carabaneth
by wasitjustadream
Summary: Katherine is an elf and a vampire who joins the fellowship. join kat as she and the fellowship make it through the hard times ahead. this is not a crossover I just borrowed some idear's from the vampire diaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am Katherine Arya Carabaneth**_

**Chapter:1**

Well my name is Katherine arya Carabaneth, but I like to be called Katherine arya. So here's what I am or should I put it as who I am. I am an elf sort of I grew up in Rivendell with my guardian Elrond and his 3 children, Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir. They are kind of like my cousins to me. You see my mother died in childbirth and my father died in an orc attack soon after. Elrond took me in and brought me up.

I stayed in Rivendell for my first 500 years travelled middle earth for another 500 and then I got bored of it. So Elrond gave me the task of being able to walk through the realms. It's pretty cool really, I get to see so many different worlds and places.

Though I do have a secret that very few elves know of, I am also a vampire. I was turned when I was 1300 and I have a gusted to life. Due to the elvish side to me I can feed and survive on both blood and human and elvish food. And I can reproduce if I want to which I have not.

I have a best friend who is a vampire who knows everything about me and we don't keep secrets. Though, he is more of a brother, come to think of it. He's name is Damon. The funny thing is about me being half elf and half vampire is that my vampire completion doesn't work in middle earth which sucks. Damon and I are really close he's been to my world and many other worlds there are out there. Oh ya and the other thing is I can't be killed by a stake only I have to be killed by a stake fire and metal which is quit handy though I can still feel myself burn slightly in the sun so I do have to were a daylight ring.

I also have more control over blood than other vampires in all of the worlds. And one awesome thing about being a vampire is that I can do everything perfectly in my opinion.

Well that's me welcome to my life as Katherine Arya carabaneth.

Ok this is not a crossover between vampire diaries I'm just using some of their ideas and Katherine and Damon are my own characters I own them and nothing else.

Hope you enjoyed the intro.


	2. Chapter 2

I am Katherine arya carabaneth

**Chapter:2 word from Elrond**

"WOW" I said jumping down from the bar with a bottle of vodka in my hand it was half empty but hey why did I care I was seriously drunk at the moment. Damon had actually convinced me to go out and let loose a little. And that is precisely what I had done let loose.

"Wow" I said wakening up the next morning in my pj's and a throbbing head. I didn't even remember getting home last night let alone getting changed. I guess Damon had done it for me coz I was seriously wasted last night, hence the throbbing head.

I scrambled out of bed, down the hall and downstairs, with my hand still at my head. "Ow..." I complained as I made my way to the kitchen to grab a blood bag from the fridge to get rid of my aching headache.

"You were seriously wasted last night weren't you" Damon asked as I spotted me walk into the kitchen.

"You have no idea" I said my throat really groggy.

"Well go grab some blood you'll feel fine in an instant" he said knowingly.

"No shit Sherlock "was my comeback as I grabbed the first blood bag I saw and downed it in one gulp.

I sighed and stat down on the bar stool in our kitchen.

"Feel better?" he asked and I nodded.

"you do realise I pulled u out of that bar after you had I think 20 shots of tequila, 2 bottles of vodka and 2 beers you were on your third when I grabbed u." Damon said with amusement in his voice as he put some scrambled eggs on a plate in front of me.

"Ya ya your fault by the way" I said digging into my eggs.

"I know, though u did pass out on me last night in the cab." He said and I just shrugged. He was normally the one to pass out on me so I didn't care.

"I'm going to shower and get changed ok, what we doing today?" I asked as I walked out the kitchen with Damon in tow.

"Nothing, feel like a movie and popped corn," he asked heading to the dining room to grab a movie.

"Ya sound great." I said walking into my room and quickly undressing.

"My room or yours?" I he asked making his way up the stairs.

"Let's just watch downstairs ok I really don't care." I said whiles hopping into the hot shower and adjusting the heat.

2 hours later

"Ok now I liss for pizza. You ordering?" I asked grabbing another glass of coke from the fridge.

"Ya give me a sec" I heard him say ass he grabbed his phone.

I say a pothole open a few feet away from me and Elladan jumped through. "Dan1" I exclaimed excitedly, "what brings you here?" I asked concerned.

"Well my father would like you to join the secret council he is gathering together in two days time," Dan stated a little embarrassed.

"Hey man how you been?" Damon asked Dan as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm good, sorry got to run don't forget Katherine 2 days time," he said as a portal opened up.

"Ya ya got it see you in 2 days time ok" I said smiling.

Dan waved and jumped back into the port hole.

"So Rivendell in 2 days time, what ya think?" I asked Damon.

"I think we need to pack our stuff and a suitcase of blood bags" he said. I nodded and headed upstairs to pack my things

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter?

Please reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: welcome back to Rivendell **

"You ready?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen for my last blood bag.

I didn't feel for human food so I just went with the blood bag. We both had a backpack full of blood.

"Ya all ready just please, don't let me land in a ditch again," Damon pleaded.

I laughed I had actually forgotten about that. The last time we were in Rivendell my sense of direction was a little out s ii landed on the riverbed and Damon landed in a river.

He gave me this look and scowled at me. "What" I asked innocently.

"Never mind lets go" he said and in a blink we were in middle earth on the outskirts of the archery field.

"Thank god" he whispered, happy that he was dry.

"Hey you bring your spare daylight ring?" I asked he nodded taping his jacket pocket. We were both wearing leather jackets and skinny jeans and had sunglasses on.

Can we just get inside it feels odd standing out in the open" I said pulling Damon along.

"Fine but you so owe me," he said and I rolled my eyes, whiles walking across the field with Damon in tow.

"Ya like what, me be a bartender for a week again hey? I asked amused.

"Na you get me a bartender" he said with a grin and I just rolled my eyes.

I saw Elrohir a few feet away from us and decided to surprise him.

I vampire sped up to him and whimpered in his ear "boo" I said and was highly amused at his reaction. He whirled around with a knife at the ready which I easily stopped.

"Kat!" he exclaimed and I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Ro how you been?" I asked grinning like an idiot.

"I've been good how's life?"He asked and I smiled.

"It's great Damon got me drunk like hectically but I'm good and glad to here. Can you tell me where you father is I think he would like to discuss a few thing with us" I said gesturing to myself and Damon.

"Ya sure he should be in his study if not check the library." He said nodding towards the house.

"Thanks Ro" I said kissing him on the cheek and heading towards the house.

"You coming, Damon?" I asked concerned.

"Ya let's go" he said picking up his pace to match mine.

We were almost at Elrond's study when I collided with Arwen.

"Hey, wow, were you off to" I asked amused.

"Oh wow kat I missed you so much but I have to go talk to you at dinner I guess bye" she said hugging me and hurrying off.

"Nice am I seriously that invisible?" Damon asked me as we walked into Elrond's study, only to freeze and back away slowly. Elrond already had gussets so we decided to wait outside of his study.

"Katherine how nice of you to show up "Elrond said and I turned around slowly looking at my guardian. "So what am I chopped liver," Damon said standing next to me very annoyed.

"Honey your dead your liver can't exactly be chopped" I said amused and he just scowled at me. And I burst out laughing. Elrond just gave us and amused look and opened his arms which I walked into and hugged him. "Hello to you to Damon" Elrond said highly amused and Damon grinned like an idiot. "Thank you first greeting I actually got since I got here I must say your children only seem to notice kat threes days." Damon said leaning against the doorframe. I giggled and went to stand next to him again.

"You are dismissed," Elrond said to the elves in his presents. I noticed one give m a curious look, it was probably due to the clothes I was wearing.

"So what did you want me at the council for?" I asked and he explained everything to me about the one ring and what the council would decide on it.

"So you want me there to listen and keep people in check right?" I asked unfazed.

"Sort of I guess" he said and I smiled, "cool ok when does it start?" I asked.

"Mid morning ok so there is no hurry we still have about an hour and a half so if you want to get settled into your rooms again you can." Elrond said turning back to his desk and examining something.

"Ok we'll go then" I said as we slowly made our way to the door.

"oh and Katherine Damon can you please change into something suitable you guys look a bit out of place?" Elrond asked.

"Can't we just put on hooded cloaks rather?" and he just nodded.

"Great let's go then" I said dragging Damon out the door and too our rooms.

There you go hope you enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: the council of Elrond **

I had put a green leaf patterned cloak on with a hood over my black leather jacket and skinny jeans with my flat black county boots. It looked ok I guess for a half vampire half elf. I walked out of my room just as Damon walked out of his. He was wearing a black silk cloak with snake scale patterns on the back.

"You look good" I said as we linked arms and made our way to the archery field to see if the twins were there.

"Not too bad yourself" he commented as we walked outside. A few heads turned our way and then turned back to what they were doing once noticing me and realising that I am.

We walked on and I notice Ellandan practicing his knife work with his twin. We walked up to them and watched them spar for a bit.

Once they were finished I gave Dan a hug and so did Damon.

"Hey I have an idea" Ro said putting on his I'm up to mischief face and turned to us.

"Why doesn't Dan practice some knife work with Katherine?" He suggested.

"No no no" I said and turned to Ro and said seriously "do you honestly want a headless brother, not to mention your father would kill me."

"Ya ya fine" he grumbled and asked the same question to Damon and I answered exactly the same way.

I saw diamonds face start to change as Ro dropped his head in disappointed and I handed him a blood bag from the inside of my jacket which he gratefully took, and muttered an apology to me which only I could pick up in which I nodded and smiled.

"Hey what time does the meeting start?" I asked worriedly.

"In fifteen" Damon responded and I nodded.

"Ok we got to go catch up with you latter" I said waving goodbye to the twins and grabbed Damon and hurried towards the place where we would be having the council.

"You ok" I asked him as we left the archery field and headed towards the gardens.

"Ya just a lack of blood I guess, you? He asked me and I waved it off. I was doing fine I had more control than Damon I knew that but I was fine. When we got there we took our seats next to Elrond's seat.

He gave us a warm smile in which we returned. We watched all the members that were summoned to the council take their seats.

I noticed dwarves, Mirkwood elves, Mithrandir/ Gandalf, the hobbit Frodo, the ranger Aragorn, and men of gondor.

"Strangers from distant lands friends of old," Elrond started.

"You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stands on the brink of destruction you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom" Elrond stated, "bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond asked motioning to a half pillar standing not too far away from everyone.

"In a dream," a Gondorian started getting up from his chair claiming the attention of all and moving towards the ring," I watched the eastern sky go dark but in the west a pail light lingered. A voice was crying your doom is near at hand, Isildurs bane is found" he said reaching for the ring," isildurs bane.

"Boromir," Elrond shouted, just as Gandalf started whispering the black speech of mordor._one ring to rule them all one ring too fined them one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them._ All a around went dark and the Halfling looked like he was in pain and so did the rest of the elves though it didn't affect me. Which one of the Mirkwood elves now had a curious look on his face as he realised that I wasn't affected and so did the ranger.

"Never before has anyone uttered the words if that tongue here in Imladris" Elrond stated still trying to get over the sudden darkness just moments ago.

"I do not ask your pardon master Elrond for the black speech of mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is altogether evil." Gandalf replied, and started to make his way back to his seat when boromir jumped up gain.

"It is a gift a gift to the foes of mordor why not used this ring long has my father the stewet of gondor keped the forces of mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give gondor the weapon of the enemy let us use it against him." He was interrupted by the ranger. "You cannot wheeled it none of us can the ring answers to Souron alone it has no other master." Boromir turned to look at the ranger and asked "and what would a ranger know of this matter," he asked with venom in his words.

"This is no mere ranger," a Mirkwood elf defended and jumped up and continued, "This is Aragorn son of Arathorn." He stated.

"Aragorn! This is isildurs heir?" He asked. "An heir to the throne of gondor" the elf stated proudly. I must say his did stand like royalty both of then both Aragorn and the elf.

"hovo dad Legolas" Aragorn said. (sit down Legolas.)

"gondor has no king! Gondor needs no king." He said.

I asked Elrond a question only he could here. "did he just say Legolas as in Thrandul's son?"and Elrond just nodded. And shiver went down my spine being in the presents of two royals at the same time is not good.

"Aragorn is right we cannot use it" Gandalf said and Elrond continued.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." He said and a dwarf jumped up. "Them what are we waiting for" he said and raised his axe. But in a flash I was there next to him and grabed a hold of his axe. "if you do not want a broken axe master dwarf I suggest you do not do that." I said and made my way back to my seat and Damon just smirked at me which I returned.

"oh" was all he could muster as he sat back down.

"the ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by any craft we here posses" he said giving me a grateful look and I smiled.

"the ring was made in the fires of mount doom only there can it be unmade "though he was speaking to the council most of their eyes were on me, it was unnerving though I didn't care.

"it must be taken deep into mordor and cast back into the fiery chiasm from wens't it came." Elrond said. "One of you must do this" he said looking at everyone.

"one does not simply walk into mordor; its black gates are gardened by more than just orcs there is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren waste land riddled with fire ash and dust the very air you breath is a is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousamd men could you do this. It is folly! " Boromir said earning a scared loo from Frodo.

"have you heard nothing that lord Elrond has said the ring must be destroyed" Legolas said. "and I suppose you think you're the one to do it" Gimli said.

"and is we fail what then? what happens when souron takes back what is his?"boromir stated.

"I will dead be I see the ring in the hands of and elf, never trust and elf!" Gimli said from where he stood.

And before any argument broke out I sped over there between the two arguing males and pot my hands up.

"it is funny you should say that master Gimli" I said and his head dropped and Legolas sat down. "due to the fact that elves envied you here to this council. I stopped you from breaking you axe. Do not apologise to me master dwarf the only advice I can give you is please think before you speak. Though it would be courteous, to apologise to Legolas for your sudden outburst." I explained calmly.

And everyone at the council besides Damon gave me astonishing looks as I walked back to my seat and I heard Gimli mutter and apology and I smiled.

I nodded to Elrond to continue but he just gave me a surprised look, and I smiled. Damon just rolled his eyes and mouthed show off and I mouthed bartender and he clamped his mouth shut and I did everything in my power not to laugh.

"I will take it" I heard Frodo stand up and say a bit louder "I will take it I will take the ring to mordor though I do not know the way." I could see Frodo had been battling with this for a long time and somehow he knew he would be taking it.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said putting his hands on Frodo's shoulders.

I saw Aragorn get up and walk towards the Halfling and said, "if by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sward." "and you have my bow,"legolas said getting up and coming to stand besides Aragorn. "and my axe" Gimli said earning and eye roll from Legolas.

"you carry the fat of us all little one. But if this is the will of the council then gondor will see it done." Boromir said.

"hey!" a Halfling said climbing out of the bushes to stand next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me" he said crossing his arms.

"no indeed it is hardly possible to separate the two of you when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" Elrond said amused.

"oi, where coming too," said one as two more Halflings came running out from behind the pillars. "you would have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us" said one of them. "anyway you need people of intelligence in this sort of mission quest thing "said the other. "well that rules you out pip" said the first.

I got up claiming the attention of everyone and sending and apologetic look to Damon. "you are very brave little one" I said walking up to them. "and if Legolas is going so am I" I said and Elrond understood. "you have my skills." I said.

"ten companions so be it you shall be the fellowship of the ring." Elrond said.

"right. Where are we going" the hobbit nicknamed pip asked earning a giggle from me and a few glares from his friends.

Sorry long chapter hope you enjoy

Please review


End file.
